


Solangelo Fluff

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute Nico, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Not really long, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, also, but adorable, extreme fluff, like I'm warning you bc you could die from the fluff, like really short, much fluff, really really short, really short, solangelo, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Nico and Will spend an evening at the Camp HB lake. Much fluff and grumpy lil Nico. :)





	Solangelo Fluff

“Come on, Neeks!” Will pulled his reluctant boyfriend down the hill to the lake, where he kicked off his shoes. Nico was giving him a grumpy look, and as soon as he turned his back, Nico shoved him into the water.

“Hey! You meanie! If I get wet, so do you!” Will pouted playfully and splashed Nico, something that no one else would ever be able to get away with, as his fierce little boyfriend would most likely attack them in retaliation.

They had a splash fight, and soon they were both soaking wet and exhausted. Will snatched Nico up and swam to the island in the middle of the lake before he could protest.

Leaning against a tree, Will wrung out his clothes before pulling Nico into his arms. They sat like that for a while, silent and savoring each others company in the peaceful dusk.

Sleepily, Nico curled up in his arms and drifted off to Hypnos.

“Love you, Neeks.” Will murmured quietly, giving him a kiss on his forehead before standing up holding him. He held up Nico as he swam back across the lake so he didn’t get wet and wake up again. He carried Nico back to the Hades cabin and left him on his bed, tucking him under the covers after taking off his wet clothes and wrapping him in a blanket. Nico had a peaceful smile on his face that Will felt awed at every time he saw it, as it was so rare. Will smiled at his sleeping boyfriend before quietly slipping out into the night.


End file.
